A New Authority In town
by ReignsWifey
Summary: Karmella Helmsley & Roman Reigns are WWE's newest power couple. some would say they are better than The Authority, who just so happened to be Mel's parents, Triple H & Stephanie. The Authority is not taking this lightly. Will The Authority devise a scheme to break up Karmella & Roman? Or will there be a new 'Authority' in town?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_[Backstage at Monday Night Raw]_

_Karmella had been out with an injury and was making her return to Raw. This time would be different. She would be making her on screen return as the new Mrs. Roman Reigns. It would be an interesting night to say the least._

_She arrived at the arena with Joe, hand in hand, and walked backstage greeting the crew and other superstars &amp; divas. Trinity walked up the hallway and saw the two and smiled._

"_Hey Newlyweds. What's up?" Trinity asked. Karmella smiled seeing her and she hugged her while Joe smiled and hugged Trin afterward. _

"_Hey Trin. We just here. Excited to be back on the road." Karmella said as she felt a kiss on her forehead from Joe and Mel smiled. Trinity nodded saying, "Well, for what it's worth, I am glad you guys are back, but I cannot say the same about Nicole &amp; Colby."_

_Joe frowned,"Yeah well they can act like that all they want, but the wife and I have moved on." Karmella looked at Joe and smiled as he kissed her forehead again saying, "I need to go get ready. You ladies behave yourselves."_

_Trinity laughed and linked arms with Karmella and said, "I got you. I'll keep her out of trouble." Karmella rolled her eyes as everyone went their separate ways. "So, tell me how was the honeymoon?" Trinity asked as they walked closer to the divas locker room. "It was wonderful. We went to Fiji. Everything was beau-." She stopped mid-sentence when she heard familiar voices talking about tonight's show and about her &amp; Joe. The dominant voice she heard was that of Nikki Bella. Trinity heard everything as well and smirked, "Mel, don't listen to her. You and Joe are great together."_

_Karmella nodded and pushed the door open smiling, "Hello ladies…and Nikki." The other divas looked up smiling and saying hello. "Hey it's great to have you back Mel. It's been very dull around here." Brie said hugging her and everyone else agreed._

"_She's right about that one. Plus, I have been dying to see that ring!" Layla exclaimed and that prompted Karmella to show the ring. All of the divas loved &amp; admired the ring. All except for one. Nikki rolled her eyes." Oh my God. I am going to be sick. Let me get out of here before I barf." She said leaving the locker room. The other ladies looked at each other when Brie said, "She'll get over it."_

_Once Nikki left the locker room, she walked down the hallway towards catering. When she got there, she saw Dean Ambrose. The Bella walked over sitting down across from him."Hey Ambrose. I am glad I found someone to talk to because I can't stand lil miss princess anymore."_

_Jon (Dean) looked at Nicole sensing all types of jealousy from the diva. A smirk crept up on his lips. "I take it this has a lot to do with a certain ex of yours?" He asked and she nodded." Look, Karmella &amp; Joe are together now. There is no point in your treating them like crap because you still have feelings for a guy who has clearly moved on." He said._

_Nicole looked at Jon saying, "You don't understand. I care about Joe. I don't want him to get hurt. She clearly has everything I want. It's not jealousy." That statement made Jon laugh. "If it's not jealousy then what the hell is it? I see that you will do anything to make it a rough time for Mel. Just let it go. It's no point." He paused. "I know I am the last person to give any relationship advice, but let it all go."_

_Meanwhile, Raw is about to start and Trinity, Karmella &amp; Victoria were standing in front of the monitors just talking. Tori said, "I am excited for your return. It should really make for an epic encounter &amp; time against The Authority. Word on the street is that you &amp; Joe are the new power couple. It's awesome I think." Trinity nodded saying, "Yeah I totally agree. You and Joe are so adorable together."_

_While the girls chatted, Colby appeared and walked over seeing the girls. "Hey ladies." He said. He looked over seeing Karmella. "Hey Mel. How are you beautiful?" Karmella rolled her eyes saying, "Hey Colby. I am good thanks." The girls instantly felt the awkwardness between the two. _

"_That's good. Glad to have you back." Colby said and Mel nodded saying to him, "Thanks. I gotta go get ready. See you guys later."_

_Karmella &amp; The girls left. Colby sighed and wondered if anything would fix things between him &amp; Mel, but he seriously doubted it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_[Monday Night Raw]_

_It was show time. The show began by showing clips of The Authority back in power and of course Roman's effect on them. After that, Michael Cole opens up the show._

"_Hello and welcome to Monday Night Raw. I am Michael Cole and I am here with the Hall of Famer Booker T and JBL. Tonight should be very interesting night."_

_Then The Authority's music plays and they come out to a deafening amount of boos as they head to the ring._

"_Please welcome The Authority!" Lilian Garcia says as Hunter &amp; Stephanie make it into the ring. The music dies down and Hunter speaks. _

"_I told you we would be back and you know what? Steph and I are glad to be back. This place needs us. YOU need us." The crowd boos very loudly as Stephanie begins to speak. "You have no idea how much I have missed all of you. I am sure that all of the superstars and divas as well as all of you have missed me." She paused. "Now to the matter at hand. Roman Reigns. He will pay for what he has done to try and hurt Seth Rollins and I am sure that he will try and justify why he did what he did..." _

_She was interrupted by the music of Roman Reigns, who made his way through the crowd and walked all the way to the ramp, mic in hand saying, "You know it's funny how you think that I actually care about you plotting against me to take me out. "He began. "I have been keeping in contact with someone and they have been giving me the inside scoop on the two of you."_

_Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other and Hunter said, "Who are you talking about? No one would be dumb enough to say anything personal about us. You are completely delusional." Roman laughed as he said. "Oh I'm delusional? That's funny." He then said. "You know what? Why don't I just bring her out?" The crowd cheers and out of nowhere Karmella's music plays getting a very loud pop and both Hunter &amp; Stephanie are shocked._

"_Ladies and gentleman, that is Karmella. She is the daughter of Stephanie &amp; Triple H. She was out with an injury and now is back and with Roman Reigns." Michael Cole said and Booker T then said. "The look on The Authority's faces tells the entire story. They are completely shocked to see Karmella standing side by side with Roman Reigns."_

_Everything died down and Karmella put the mic up to her mouth smiling and saying, "Oh hey mom, dad. I'm back and of course I know you are wondering what the hell am I doing giving all this personal information to a guy who absolutely despises you. " she paused. " I would say after the weekend I've had, I am definitely on his side of things." The crowd cheers. Hunter &amp; Stephanie were visibly upset._

"_Ha ha very funny Karmella. You are clearly on the side of The Authority. We are your parents. Your father and I can and will end your career before you have the chance to do anything to us. Now come into this ring and tell everyone that you are on The Authority's side and not Roman Reigns." Stephanie said._

_The crowd makes noise as Roman &amp; Karmella look at each other laughing before saying. " If you think I am going to side with you then you two are clearly delusional." She said. Mel looked down at her ring and she smiled looking back up. She turned to Roman and kissed him softly and the crowd reacted the way it should have. The young diva soon pulled away looking at the shocked faces of her parents and she grinned." Oh yeah there is one more thing." She paused and she holds Roman's hand. "Mom &amp; dad, meet you brand new son in law." The crowd goes crazy and Mel smiles kissing Roman again._

"_Karmella, you will get it annulled immediately!" Hunter exclaimed clearly upset at the news and Mel laughed."That's not gonna happen." Roman &amp; Mel left with her parents shouting at her to get back and agree to end the marriage and that was the way the segment ended._

"_That was great babe. You really shocked everybody. I don't think your father was thrilled. He is gonna try everything to break us apart." Mel smirked and she kissed him to ease his doubts. " I love you. Nothing will take me away from you. You have to promise me not to believe anything anyone throws at you." _

_Joe looked at Mel smiling. "I promise. Come on, gotta go get ready for this next segment." The two held hands walking backstage. This would certainly be an interesting journey for the newlywed couple. Both in and out of the ring._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_After the segment, Mel &amp; Joe are backstage talking when Hunter shows up. Karmella sighs as she looks at her husband._

"_Babe, can you give us a minute? This won't take long. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Mel said to Roman kissing him and he returned the kiss. "Don't be long. I love you." He said and then he looked back at Hunter._

"_I won't and I love you too." Roman leaves much to the relief of Hunter. _

"_Now that he is gone, it gives us the chance to talk about this whole marriage thing. I want you to get it annulled. Everyone knows you don't really love him. You are just doing this to get under your mother and I's skin. Guess what? You've done that. Congratulations." He said."Now, what you need to do is make things right between you and Seth…"_

_Karmella's hand went up as if it was to interrupt. "Let me stop you right there. First of all, my marriage to Roman will NOT be annulled. If you would actually try and communicate with him maybe you would see how great of a guy he really is." She began. "I know much you and mom want Seth and I to be together, but that is over. I am not a little girl anymore. You don't get to decide who I can and cannot be with. Let it go." She stood up and kissed her dad's cheek, walking away knowing it was the right move._

_The camera comes back to Michael Cole, JBL &amp; Booker T recapping the show up to that point. Karmella was backstage watching the monitor. The camera cut to her walking backstage and finding Roman. "Hey. Sorry about that. My dad likes to be angry about these types of things." _

_Roman nodded. "What did he want?" he asked. Karmella looked at Roman saying, "He wants me to annul the marriage." Roman of course was fuming and she continued. "On top of that, he wants me to work things out with your opponent tonight, Seth Rollins. I told him that I won't and I walked away." He nodded as he kept silent for a moment. _

"_If he tries anything to get near you, I will put him down with one hellacious superman punch." Mel grinned and said, "Believe that!" he kissed her and headed out for his match. Mel smiled and placed her hands on her hips saying, " Go get him superman." The camera fades. Reigns vs. Rollins is next._

_The match between Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins starts off with it being a back &amp; forth between the two. Punches were thrown and for a while, Seth had control of the match up. _

"_Welcome back to Raw, Seth Rollins has taken control of this match against Reigns. Now, we had heard just before this match of what Triple H wants for his daughter to do. Annull the marriage to Roman and work things out with Rollins. Do you honestly think that is fair Book?" Book shook his head." No, I don't think its fair for a father to make an ultimatum like that to his daughter. Clearly she has no reason to leave Roman for Seth." JBL, of course disagreed." If she knows what sbest for business, she will work it out with Seth." _

_During the match, Roman heard the conversation and it fueled him to take control of this match. As his momentum started rising, the fans got behind Roman more. He hit the superman punch." SUPERMAN PUNCH TO ROLLINS!" Michael cole exclaimed. Roman did his primal call and… "SPEAR! Cover, 1,2,3!" Cole said. "Here is your winner, Roman Reigns! " Lilian announced. The ref raised Roman's arm and later leaves the ring and comes backstage, met by Karmella. _

"_Great job babe." She kissed him. He kissed her back." Thank you lets go. I am tired." She nods and leaves out with headed to the hotel._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The morning after Raw, Karmella &amp; Joe had a full morning of interviews &amp; appearances before the Smackdown tapings later that night. The two of them walking into the raido station, greeting the staff &amp; the DJs. Mel &amp; Joe sat down next to each other and talked between one another while the DJ cut a promo to open the show.

"Good morning everybody. It is a beautiful day this morning because we have a special treat for you today. Karmella Helmsley &amp; Roman Reigns are in the building. They are here for tonight's Smackdown. Tickets are still on sale and are as low as $15." The DJ then looked at Mel and Joe. "We'd love to welcome Karmella &amp; Roman to the show. Thank you both for coming. How are you guys doing?" He asked as Mel caught the female DJ staring at Joe and Karmella said.

"We are glad to be here. Thank you for having us." Joe nodded and the male DJ then said. "Alright well let's get right to it. We recently saw the two of you on Raw saying to the Authority and to the world that you got married. The question I want to ask, is it real? Is life imitating art?"

The couple looked at each other and smiled before Joe said into the microphone. "For all who don't know, Mel &amp; I are actually 100% legit husband and wife. No writing of a script needed. This is true love." Mel smiled and she looked to see that the female dj had a disgusted look on her face. Karmella then kissed Joe's cheek and then said. "Yep what Roman said."

Then the male DJ said."So, Mel I am sure that you feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Your friends must've been like 'I hate you so much right now' type deal, right?" Mel nodded."For the most part, yes, but in a jokingly way. There are certain people that are not necessarily on the side of everyone else, but we have a ton of people that support us. So, the haters can hate. I got my dream guy. "

Joe smiled responding"And it helps that we have been friends since our FCW/NXT days so it was easy for us to let our relationship blossom." The female DJ rolled her eyes and then she said."So, aside from that, what do you think The Authority will do to keep you two apart or will they even do that?" Joe nodded and said. "To be honest, I have no idea what they have in store for us. Whatever they do have planned, we'll be ready for it all."

Mel then said."My oh so loving parents are two people to know. I know they'll do everything possible to tear us apart. Those two underestimate me. I can be someone they don't want me to be." The male dj nodded then said. "Now Roman, I am sure that you and Seth will have choice words for each other seeing as how it seems like you stole his girl." Joe nodded and chuckled a bit.

"yeah, I didn't steal anything. Like I said before, Karmella &amp; I have been friends for a long time and it was clear to everyone that her relationship with Seth made her unhappy. The better man won." Mel smiled and responded."And I couldn't be happier."

The male dj then said."Are we gonna see a match between you two and whoever seth chooses as his partner?" The two looked at each other and Mel said."I have no idea. We'll see. It all depends on how this will play out." The dj then said."Alright you heard here first. To be continued. Thank you to Karmella and Roman for being here and remember that tickets for tonights Smackdown are still on sale. Get them while you still can."

By the ened of the interview, Joe &amp; Karmella left and headed to the arena for Smackdown.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

During smackdown, everything was going the way it normally would Great matches and promos from various superstars and divas. Later, there was a backstage segment between a couple of the divas, including Karmella, just talking about everything including her marriage to the one and only Roman Reigns.

"yeah everything is great. Roman I are more in love everyday. I don't think anything can break us apart." Karmella said and the girls smiled and before any of the girls could say anything, Colby showed up and said to Karmella."Is that right? Does Roman make you feel like a queen and can he rock your body like I can?"

Mel smirked with her hands on her hips as she stepped in front of Colby. "Seth, you'd like to think that you rocked my world, wouldn't you?" The crowd oo'ed at her statement as well as the other divas. Colby nodded in slight embarrassment "Whatever Mel. I know you are doing all of this to make me jealous. Congrats you've done just that. So, you can just go ahead and stop this whole game of you and that no body Roman being married and come back to me ple-." Before he could finish, Mel put her hand up and then said to him.

"Let me stop you right there. No one is playing games. Roman and I are and will stay married. You blew your chance. Get over it. I am not coming back to you. Let it go."

By then, the two other divas left and then Joe appeared behind Karmella saying, " You should leave before I make you leave. You don't want me to do that." Mel reached for Joe's hand to show her support and love for the man she loved. Colby threw his hand up and backed away and left. Joe then turned to Mel and asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded."Yeah I'm good. You still joining commentary during my match with Nikki?" She asked and he nodded." You can believe that." They both smiled and kissed each other as the camera faded to commercial break.

When the show returned from commercial, the camera goes to Jerry Lawler, Jimmy Uso &amp; Tom Phillips joined by Joe at the commentary table."Welcome back to Thursday Night Smackdown. I'm Tom Phillips joined by Jerry 'The King' Lawler, Jimmy Uso who is in for Byron over the summer and we are pleased to have Roman Reigns here with us on commentary. Thank you for joining us Roman." Joe nodded and said. "Glad to be here." Then Jerry said."Now Roman, we all know you have a very vested interest in this next match." Before Roman could answer, The Bella Twins music played through the arena then Jojo announced them."This next match is a diva's contest scheduled for one fall. First, accompanied by Brie Bella and Alicia Fox, from Scottsdale, Arizona, she is the Diva's champion Nikki Bella!"

Then Joe said."To answer your question King, yes I do have a vested interested in this match and no its not because of Nikki Bella."

Karmella's music played and the crowd popped as she came out and head to the ring. Jon then said."Now I see why you have that interest. She is killa man!" Joe grinned and said."Yeah and trust me she's gonna come out on top."

The match begins with Mel taking control early on with Nikki. Mel knew she had this match in the bag, but keeping Brie and Tori on lockdown would need to happen too. Joe would take care of that for her. As the match continued, Mel did a move that took the wind out of Nikki's body. Karmella went for the pin, but Nikki somehow kicked out before the count of two. Nikki then got up and then looked over at Joe blowing him a kiss, thus making Karmella superkick Nikki in the face and pin her for the victory.

"Here is your winner, Karmella Helmsley!" Jojo announced and the crowd cheered. "That's my girl." Joe said as he got into the ring and raised Mel's arm and he then hugged her and kissed her. He then helped her out of the ring, walking up the ramp, side by side and the crowd cheered as the show ended with Joe &amp; Karmella standing as the Roman Empire's newest couple to overtake The Authority.


End file.
